


Behind Closed Doors

by benevolens



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: F/M, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolens/pseuds/benevolens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are Hooper and Holmes always consulting about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> I failed to get everything done for sherlolly appreciation week so Im going to slowly make my way through the prompts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> xx

"Holmes..." Molly greeted in her usual gruff tenor, hands constantly in her pockets around him unless gloved and ready to show him a corpse.  
"Hooper..." She caught his eyes narrow with obvious disdain, though the detective drew closer to her person.  
"I request we speak in private about my latest case. Lest Anderson decide to idiotically interfere."  
"Whatever you want to say you can say in front of the idiot." She countered with a glare and immediately took a wider stance.  
Sherlock's expression softened as he seemed to tire of their usual game. "Molly, please." He whispered her christian name, stepping in front of her to in an effort to make their conversation more private as chills ran down her spine. "I would like a private audience with Ms. Hooper not Mr. Hooper. Expressly for non-case related, private, personal conversations."  
"Oh..." She nearly squeaked, eyes going wide while her brows seemed to disappear under her wig.  
"Right. Another consultation, Holmes? I should start charging by the hour." Molly spoke loudly, hoping her voice carried to the hapless Anderson scuttling around in the corner.  
Molly stretched up to glance over Holmes'...Sherlock's shoulder to make sure Anderson hadn't been listening and gave Sherlock a big smile, nodding back towards her office.  
Neither he nor she said a word until they had entered the dark room and Sherlock shut the door behind him, promptly turning the lock.  
"Pray, sir, what are you doing locking us in here? It's quite inappropriate." Molly pulled off her moustache and set it on her desk before she returned her attention to the man before her. 

"Have I ever been know to be appropriate, Ms. Hooper?" The detective cocked his head, gazing at her intensely. 

"No, but--It is only that...I do not understand your intentions."

"Surely, a smart woman who has been pulling off pretending to be a man for several years and had a part in that brilliant abominable bride ruse is clever enough to deduce--"

"Me? Deduce?" To her, Sherlock had seemed mildly annoyed that she had interrupted in the midst of his explanation. 

"Correct. Deduce my intentions."

"You wish to speak to me in private about something personal?" She offered, parroting what he had said before.

"Molly, you have the ability to see further than that." 

"It involves me? Or you need me to do something? You need another corpse?" Despite the outward animosity that they mutually agreed to in public, Sherlock had rather become a good friend after finding out her secret. Well, as good as a friend could be when they would only like to ask you for corpses or specific portions of the body. Though the evening examinations of chemicals or other mixtures with equipment of his own invention were often enjoyable. Or when he called around to discuss up and coming literature in their morbid sciences. Or when he asked for her to call on him at Baker Street. It was during these encounters that she could be most like herself. 

"Come now, I do not only request corpses from you."

"Often enough." She murmured, crossing her arms in front of her flattened chest. 

"What could a poor gentleman be seeking from his betrothed?" Sherlock prompted, raising his brows. 

Oh, as if she could have forgotten that all of his odd requests had been his attempt to court her. Molly fixed a grand smile to her lips and reached up to toy with the small chain hanging around her neck, carrying a small, but beautiful ring. 

"Something entirely inappropriate gauging by the dark look in your eyes, sir." Molly smirked and stepped closer to Sherlock, carefully placing a hand on his chest.

"Could I be blamed for a such thoughts when I am far from accustomed to having them before your presence entered my life and my mind?" 

"I suppose not and what could your betrothed offer you as consolation?"

The near predatory smirk on his face sent another set of chills tingling down her spine and spread warmth from her belly downward.  
"Just one thing. As I do like to respect some propriety for your sake."  
"And what would that be?" 

Molly watched as Sherlock quickly ducked his head down to set his mouth on hers, arms slowly winding around her waist to pull Molly closer. "So glad you've removed the rat from your face." He murmured against her lips. 

She chuckled softly, her hands coming to grip the lapels of his dark jacket, drawing her fiancé close and forgetting about the world outside her office doors for the moment.


End file.
